Question: Use the given information to make a logical conclusion, if possible. If a figure is a square, then it is a rectangle. If a figure is a rectangle, then it has four right angles.
Solution: Identify the first hypothesis , the first conclusion , the second hypothesis , and the second conclusion Do the two sentences come in the form "If , then . If , then ", where first conclusion and second hypothesis are the same? In other words, do the sentences look like ${P}\implies {Q}$ ${Q}\implies {R}$ Yes. Because the middle two statements both say a figure is a rectangle , we can chain the statements together: ${P}\implies{Q}\implies{R}$ or "a figure is a square" $\implies$ "it is a rectangle" $\implies$ "it has four right angles" We can now remove the middle statement, and arrive at the conclusion "a figure is a square" $\implies$ "it has four right angles". So, the answer is "If a figure is a square, then it has four right angles."